Almost Perfect
by weasleygurl04
Summary: Fred and angelina have been married almost 2 years now but there is somthing missing...
1. Trying

It was a beautiful evening as Angelina Weasley looked out her kitchen window before returning making dinner:

"Better hurry up Gina, Fred will be home soon and dinner isn't even halfway cooked!" Angelina mumbled to herself. And within seconds a familiar pop came from the living room announcing his arrival. Fred walked into the kitchen up behind her and put her arms around her: " Hey gorgeous how about tonight?"

Fred and angelina have been married for almost two years now but it wasn't exactly Perfect there was still something missing…A baby

"Hmm I don't know, I'll have to think about it." She said grinning, "Can we please try?" Fred said with a pleading look. Angelina sighed: " I guess so but don't get your hopes up we tried last month and nothing happened so". . Fred interrupted.. "I know I know but if George and Katie can do it by golly so can we!" Angelina laughed

"Yea your right, I still can`t believe Katie's pregnant!, HA I`ll never forget the look on george`s face!, it was PRICELESS!" " I know " Fred said :"he looked like he was going to faint , but in the end he`s just as excited as anyone would be, I guess". Angelina giggled " Yea Katie called me this morning and she was as sick as a dog, Poor thing but it the end its all worth it." Fred chuckled " George said he couldn't even use the bathroom cause she was in there all morning!" Fred chuckled once again. " Well don't laugh you might be experiencing the same thing soon." Angelina grinned " Yea HOPEFULLY." " Well go wash up, Dinner will be ready in 5" " Ok" he quickly pecked her cheek and headed upstairs to wash up.

As he reached the top of the stairs the telephone rang " I`ll get it sweetheart"

"Hello"

"Hey Bro"

" Hey George"

"Well im not going to take long but Mom said she was making dinner tomorrow night for everyone and she said for everyone to be there around 5:00"

" Okay who's coming?"

"Umm Bill and fleur, Charlie and Cindy, Me and Katie , of course, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Gin, and of course the little ones"

" Okay sounds great see you tomorrow"

" Okay later fred"

" Later george"

Fred continued to the bathroom, washed up and headed back downstairs.

"Who was on the phone sweetie?" Angelina asked.

" George, Mum`s making dinner tomorrow evening and he said to be there around five."

" O , Ok sounds great!"

" Yea I guess"

They then sat down and talked about there days, They talked about the shop, and each other and a lot of other things. Then angelina cleaned up and went to the living room and read the prophet.

8:30 came around and Fred then asked " Well is it time yet?" " Hmm I guess so."

Fred then scooped her up into his muscular arms and carried her to there bedroom, carefully laid her on the bed and kissed her tenderly , they then removed each others clothing and got lost in each other`s passion. 


	2. The Burrow

The next day around 5`o clock Fred and Angelina went to the burrow as according to plan. Fred and Angelina headed to the burrow. After being there for a little more then two minutes Fred was bombarded by Rachel, Ron and hermione`s oldest daughter:

"Guncle Fed Guncle Fed " I missed you!" Rachel said hugging her uncle. Fred chuckled, Well hello babe I missed you two! Then a familiar red head stepped into the room, Rachel calm down guncle fed isn't going anywhere! "Well hello ron, and don't scold my niece like that!" " Ron chuckled, Your niece my Daughter!" Ron said as he helped his brother up and gave him a brotherly hug, " Ah and angelina looking as lovely as ever!" Angelina grinned, " I always knew you were my favorite!" Ron laughed, Ha have to tell george that one. "Oh is George and Katie here?" "Huh?", "Oh yea Katie's in the kitchen" " Ok thanks ron".

As Angelina was making her way to the kitchen she ran into a very pregnant Ginny. "Oh Hey Angelina!" " Hey gin" Angelina gave Ginny a hug being careful not to squeeze too hard not to hurt her stomach.

" How many months are you now?" about 8 ½. " Half a month to go! And me and Harry can't wait! Yea that's good though that your not having any problems." " Yea" "Any names picked out?" Angelina asked.

Umm If it's a boy it's James Arthur, named after both grandfather's and if it's a girl Cassie Lyn 

" Oh that's pretty let me guess you picked Cassie lyn right? Actually no Harry picked it! I was amazed he actually picked a pretty name like that! Both girls laughed at that comment. " Well I'm going to talk to Katie I'll talk to you later." "Ok bye Gina" " Bye Gin"

When Angelina entered the kitchen she found Katie reading a parenting magazine

" Hey there Katie Bell!" " That's Katie Weasley now!" Both girls smiled. "So Angelina, are you going to leave me be pregnant all by myself?" Angelina Sighed I hope not Katie I really hope not." " I know Gina I know but all you can do is hope, pray and don't give up hope! " Trust me Katie I Haven't and I won't" The girls kept talking for another ten minutes til molly came in and said "Ready to eat ?" All of a sudden all the weasley men shouted Yes evidentially starving according to Bill.

The whole weasley family sat down and enjoyed a nice however not so quiet dinner together. After a few hours of visiting and Fred playing with Rachel some of the weasley family decided to go on home. When it was just Charlie, Cindy, Fred, Angelina, Molly and Arthur Angelina and Fred decided to head home.

Once at home:

"I'm going to head up to bed fred yawned"

"Me too"

They headed up to bed changed into her pajamas and got into bed, Fred wrapped his arm around Angelina`s waist 

"I love you Angel."

" I love you too Fred"

And they both fell asleep in each other`s embrace


	3. Can it be and Harrys baby

About four weeks later Angelina woke up very dizzy and sick to her stomach so she ran to the bathroom. 

"Okay" She said to herself. "Let's see", Two weeks late for monthly visitor, Morning sickness for three days straight and". Fred walked in: " You all right sweetheart"? "Umm yea Fred". She said quietly. Well you've been sick for three days straight and I'm just worried about you." "I'm fine fred really it's probably just a bug that's going around". "All right" Fred mumbled. But then something hit him. "Angel why don't you take the test and see if your pregnant". Fred asked. "Fred it's only been four weeks it's probably too early!" " But maybe not, Do it for me Please!" Fred said with the puppy dog face. "Oh I never could resist that look!", "All right but, we do it the muggle way!" "Fine," Fred said excitingly. 

So angelina took the muggle pregnancy test laid it on the bathroom sink and went to the bedroom to wait with fred.

"So are you?" Fred asked. "I don't know yet it takes some time!" Angelina said. "All right but, I hope you are." "Me too fred me too"," I'm gonna go look ok?" "Ok" 

As Angelina made her way to the bathroom fred laid back on the bed and closed his eyes until someone got in the bed and laid their head on his chest. "Moment of truth". Fred thought 

"Fred". "Hmm"? "Were going to have a baby!" At that moment fred`s eyes flew open. "You mean your gonna have a baby?" "Correction fred, WERE going to have a baby!" Angelina said smiling from ear to ear. "Oh angel that's". Before fred could finish his sentence the telephone rang so fred went to pick it up.

"Hello?" "Okay we'll be there as soon as possible" Fred ran back into there bedroom. "What`s wrong sweetie?" Angelina asked "It's Ginny, her water broke, There taking her to St. Mungo's!" So Fred and angelina flooed to the hospital.

After a few hours of waiting and Ron pacing around the room like an insane lunatic, Harry finally came out looking very tired.

"Well"? "Well?" Ron asked in panicking way. "It's a Boy!" Harry said with a wide grin. "James Arthur Potter!" "You can go in in a bit they're getting cleaned up." Everyone started congratulating harry when Angelina spoke up. "Well harry congratulation's and there is more good news!" At that everyone went quiet. "Fred and I are going to have a baby!" With that said everyone started congratulating Fred, Angelina, and, Harry. Then a nurse walked in " You may come in now."

All the weasley's and Harry ,went in to find Ginny staring at a gorgeous baby in blue blankets.

The baby was passed around and when it got to fred and he was in fred's arms it was then that he realized he was going to be a father.


	4. Doctors Appointment

It was a few weeks after Fred and Angelina became a new aunt and uncle that Angelina had her first doctors appointment so that morning….

"Are sure you don't want me to go with you?" Fred asked. "For the millionth time Fred YES I`M SURE!" Angelina answered frustrated. "Okay Okay Geez if you didn't wan`t me to then all you had to do was say so!" Fred answered with a smirk on his face. " FRED!". "Ok sorry Darlin, I just wanted to be sure I mean this is OUR child your carrying." "I know fred but I mean they can`t see anything the first appointment anyway I mean all they're going to do is probably just check some things and tell me what to expect and some some possible risks and then probably how far along we are even though I have a pretty good prediction ok then I'll be home so you just RELAX and go to the shop with George Ok?" "What do you mean POSSIBLE risks?" Fred answered worryingly. "Just things like oh I don't know but there`s just some possible risks that can occur during the pregnancy but It doesn't mean that they'll happen ok nothing to worry about." "Ok that makes me feel MUCH better!" Fred answered a little more relievingly. "Well then I`m off to the shop see you when I get home or whenever you get home love you angel" Fred said and pecked her on the cheek before apparating to work. "My gosh you would think he was carrying the child." Angelina said chuckling to herself.

At around 1:30 Angelina headed for the Doctor's office and walked to the office that read Dr. Greg Harter and walked into a white room that had some very pregnant woman in it. She waited about fifteen minutes until the receptionist called "Angelina Weasley" Angelina looked up. "You can follow me" "Ok" Angelina got up out of the chair and followed the receptionist into a light pink room with a moving diarama of butterflies flying around the room. "Why does this room remind me of Professor Lockhart?" Angelina thought to herself then giggled to herself quietly. "Dr.Harter will be in with you shortly" "Thank You" Angelina replied smiling. She then propped herself up on the examining table carefully no sooner had she done that had Dr. Harter walked in. "Ah Angelina Nice to Finally see you in her" Dr. Harter said Cheerfully. "I know me to." "Well what do you say we see how far along you are first then we'll go from there?" "Sounds good to me Dr.Harter" "Ok well than lye back and we'll see" Angelina layed back on the table and Dr. Harter took out his wand muttered a spell examined Angelina's stomach and told her to sit up once again. "Well your about two month's and your doing pretty good as of right now" "Well that`s good to hear" Angelina replied. "Yes it is now we're going to go over some possible risks that may happen and then I`ll tell you what to expect ok?" "Ok" "Now some possible risks with the pregnancy for you is Gestational Diabetes now if you have that it just means that your body's sugar level is higher than normal and another thing is high blood pressure those are mainly the two major things ok now for the baby there is many things like down syndrome um brain damage and some other things." "Ok so now what do I expect and when do I expect them. "Good question some things are some morning sickness which you probably have already had." "OH YEA I have had my share of that but it's calmed over the past week or two" "well that is good um if you want to know the sex of the baby we'll probably be able to tell you at about five to six months that is if the baby is turned right and cooperating with us now if you would have the baby early then you will be having some contractions but we can talk about that next time because we have run out of time I'm afraid" "That's ok Dr. Harter you have covered pretty much everything I wanted to know for today anyway" "Ok well than I want to see you three weeks from today ok? Now of anything happens that you can't come then you just call and we'll schedual it for earlier or later ok?" "Ok good bye Dr. Harter" "Good Bye angelina" And with that Dr. Harter and Angelina both exited the room and Angelina headed for home.

It was about 3:00 when Angelina got home and fred was going to be home around 4:00 so she sat on the couch and read a quidditch magazine until she fell asleep and was surprisingly woken up bye a soft kiss on the lips. "Sleepy Darling?" Fred asked before he kissed her softly again "Yes Very" "Well you need to wake up and tell me about this Doctor`s appointment" "ok" so Angelina told fred everything that Dr.Harter had said and told him that she would be back to see the doctor in another three weeks. "Well it sounds like you had a very nice appointment now are you hungry?" Fred asked. "YES!" "Well than what do you say we go see what mom made for dinner?" "Fred I don't want to barge in on them and say we came to have dinner and then leave!" "I thought you would say that so I picked up some Chinese" Fred then pulled out a brown paper bag took out the food and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "Fred, How did you know that's what I was craving?" Angelina asked smirking "Well lets just say I was craving it to" Fred grinned They then ate their dinner relaxed a little and went to bed.

Authors note: And there is chapter 4! . Hope you like it so far and sry it's been sooo long since I've updated I've been really busy but I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon! And sorry if u thought the doctors visit was a little long I was just trying to express a real doctor's visit but I think I over did myself so once again sorry. Well now if you would please Review PLZ it would be Great! Thanks again!


	5. Day at the weasley's

The next day Angelina felt quite bored. Fred was at the shop, she had read almost every magazine twice and their was nothing good on the Tv so she decided to head over to The Burrow. When she got there she found Molly Weasley in the kitchen.

"Hello Molly" Angelina said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh Angelina dear, so sorry dear I didn't hear you come in, would you like some tea?" Molly responded cheerfully.

"No thanks Molly"

"Well if your sure, so Angelina how are you and the Little one?"

"Wonderful although the morning sickness hasn't let up that much we are doing great."

"Oh that's so good to hear dear."

"Yes it is, so how is Ginny with her little one?"

"Well why don't you go ask her yourself dear she's right in the living room." Molly answered.

"I think I will do that thanks Molly"

"Don't mention it dear"

Angelina made her way into the living room to see her sister-in-law and her newest nephew. When she entered the living room the baby started to cry.

"Awww what's wrong with the baby?" Angelina asked in a soft voice

"He's hungry and Mommy isn't getting it fast enough" Ginny answered

"Ah I see well we'll just have to fix that won't we mommy" Angelina replied.

"Yes I think so, Angelina can you please hold him while I get his bottle please?"

"How can you expect me to say no to such an adorable baby"

"Thank you!" Ginny answered Relievingly

"Don't mention it Gin" Angelina smiled

As Ginny entered the kitchen to warm up James bottle, Angelina began to play with the baby. She also admired his features; his tiny hands, his soft baby skin, and she especially took in that newborn smell. She couldn't wait until she had her baby and take in it's features. Then a thought crossed her mind

"I wonder he'll have the weasley red hair?" Angelina thought out loud

"Oh I would count on it believe me it's a trademark a weasley trademark at that." Ginny said as she reentered the living room.

"Oh well I hope he does get the trademark"

"What makes you so sure it's a he?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know really I just have a feeling that it is" Angelina replied

"Does Fred want a boy?"

"No actually he said he wants a girl"

"Oh and why's that?" Ginny asked with a questionable look

"He said because all little girls are daddy's little girls" Angelina answered with a smile

"Aww Fred does have a soft side" Ginny replied with a smirk

"Of course I do Gin what ever gave you the idea that I didn't?" Fred asked with a wide grin.

"Oh gee Fred I don't know why I would ever think that" She replied with sarcasm

Before Fred could respond James started to fuss for his bottle. Ginny walked over and picked up James from his bassinet and headed over towards Angelina.

"Angelina would you like to feed him?"

"Of course I would"

Ginny handed James to Angelina, Angelina shifted the baby in her arms to a more comfortable position. Ginny then handed her the bottle.

"There you go if he gets to be a little too much then just yell ok"

"Ok Thanks Gin"

Ginny nodded and left Fred and Angelina in the living room alone

"So what are you doing home so early?" Angelina asked

"We were extremely slow so I left George to handle the shop for the rest of the day" Fred replied

"Ah I see"

"You know that is a very nice site to see" Fred replied with a smile

"Yea but you know what would be an even better site?

"What?" Fred asked with a questionable look.

Without waiting for an answer Angelina lifted the bottle out of the baby's mouth and started to hand the baby over to Fred.

"OH NO I'M NOT HOLDING HIM!" Fred said as he started to back away

"C'mon Fred you can't break him"

"I know that but,"

"Please" Angelina asked with her famous puppy face

"Oh alright"

"Alright now hold your arms out"

Fred adjusted his arms and Angelina handed the baby to him Fred then tensed up a little.

"Don't worry your doing fine now here" She handed Fred the bottle and he began feeding him.

"Now see I told you that would be a good site" Angelina said with a wide smile

"Yea your right and you know it feels good too" Fred Replied with his eyes on the baby.

"Yea but I still can't wait until ours comes"

"Me neither Angelina Me neither"

Fred and Angelina finished giving James his bottle and spent the rest of the day at the burrow with the weasley's and then headed home for the night.

A/N Ok there's chapter 5. I hope that it is a little easier to follow than the other chapter's. So Please read and review And Thanks for the ppl who have reviewed and have given me advice for the story I hope it gets better! Sorry so short!


	6. Authors Note Next chapter coming soon

Authors Note: Chapter 6 coming soon!!!!!!!!! Prolly up by 10/24/04 I am sooo sorry for the long wait I just got done moving so its been hectic so look for chapter 6 really soon!


	7. A brothers talk and Flashbacks

A few weeks have past and Angelina is about four and a half months along. Angelina and Fred decide to head over to Katie and Georges for the evening.

"Angelina are you ready yet?" Fred asked impatiently

"Yes Fred will you wait just a few more minutes!"

"Alright, Alright"

Angelina just finished putting on her jeans and right before she put on her sweater she looked into the mirror and then down at her small bulge of a belly. She then touched her stomach and then thought about everything that she wanted. Then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Angelina!"

"Okay Okay Fred I'm coming" She sighed.

She put on her sweater and headed downstairs.

"Well it's about time." Fred said relieved

"Yes well I'm ready now so let's go!"

"Okay"

Fred and Angelina stepped into the fire and shouted "George and Katie Weasley's

When they stepped out of the fire there seemed to be noone around.

"George" Fred yelled so it could be heard throughout the house.

"I'll be right down" They heard George yell from upstairs

"I wonder where Katie is?" Angelina asked

"I dunno"

"Katie went to the store to get something for us to eat" George said appearing into the living room

"Oh of course I mean she can't keep us hungry I mean were underfed as it is" Fred teased

"I know I mean our wives barely feed us" Said George playing along

" Looking at the size of your stomachs I don't think that your underfed" Said Angelina

"Hey!" Exclaimed Fred and George

"Well you asked for it" Replied Angelina

Just then a pop sounded from the kitchen sounding that Katie was home.

"You wouldn't believe the lines at the store honestly " Katie said looking tired

"Here Katie let me help you" Angelina offered

"Thanks Gina"

"Don't mention it"

"Hey were just gonna go into the other room and chat a bit ok" George said

"Okay" Replied both girls

Fred and George went into the other room

"Fancy a game of Chess"?

"Sure why not" Fred replied

The guys set up he board and made their first moves when Fred struck up some conversation

"So how's Katie doing with the baby?"

"Good real good..How's Angelina?"

"Fine. Fine"

"That's Good"

"Yea.How far along is Katie anyway?"

"Um about 7 months I believe. And Angelina?"

"About 4 ½ I suppose"

"Wow time is flying pretty fast" George said disbelieved

"Yea I know pretty soon the babies will be here" Fred replied shaking his head

"Yea"

"Are you and Katie going to find out what it is?"

"Nope, It's going to be a surprise"

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"No, really Fred by now I would think you would know that I like surprises" George said with a grin

"Yea but I just thought you would want to know that's all"

"No. Do you want to know?"

"Well yes, Well no, Well I'm not sure actually"

"Why do you want to know Fred?" George asked

"Well I mean if I don't find out its going to be another what another 3,4 months, and you know I wont be able to wait that long and.."

"Whoa Fred slow down, slow down, You know I can't wait either but I don't want to know because I want to feel the joy and the surprise when the baby is finally delivered and the doctor says It's a boy or It's a girl you get what I mean Fred"?

"Yea I think so Thanks George"

"Anytime Fred oh and by the way Checkmate"

"What"!

"Hehe sorry mate" George said

"Yea well there's always next time" Fred mumbled

"Yea ok Fred" George Mused.

The girls then entered the room laughing

"What's so funny"? Fred asked

"Oh nothing just remembering some old memories." Katie replied

"Oh like what?" George asked

"Like the Time when you tried to confess your feelings to Katie." Angelina Mused

Flashback

It was a sunny afternoon and Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet decided to spend an afternoon in Hogsmead. While George and Katie went their separate ways away form the group Boyfriend and Girlfriend Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet were talking to there friends Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson.

"Hey Fred"

"Yes Lee"

"Did George tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About who he's got his eye on?"

"Oh yes he told me about that" Fred grinned

"Oh Fred tell me please" Alicia whined

"You really want to know?" Fred asked

"Yes" Alicia and Angelina Exclaimed

"I don't know what do you think Lee?"

"I don't know Fred"

"Please" Said Alicia

"Katie Bell" Fred and Lee said

"Yea what about her?" Angelina asked.

"Angel, That's who he fancies"

"Who?"

"George" Fred replied

"Oh my gosh George fancies Katie!" Alicia exclaimed

"Yep, However, he doesn't know how to tell her" Lee sighed

"Well he should just tell her" Angelina said

"Oh and why's that Angel?" Fred asked

"Because she fancies him too."

"Angelina I don't think we were supposed to tell anyone" Alicia exclaimed

"Oops" Angelina replied

"Well now that we have enough information maybe we should just tell him she fancies him to and then he wont be as shy." Lee said

"No, trust me I know my brother and if he knows a girl fancies him it will make him clam up even more."

"Oh and why's that?" Angelina asked

"Because George just isn't used to the ladies as I am"

That saying earning him a punch in the stomach by Angelina

"Well it's true!"

"Yea sure Fred, ok if that's true then why did you have lee ask me out for you instead of you doing it yourself?" Angelina smirked

"Whoa she's got you there Fred." Lee exclaimed

"Shut it Lee" Fred said hotly

"No I want to know Fred, if your so good around the ladies as you say you are why did you have lee ask me instead of yourself?"

"Hey guys" George said coming from behind

"George thank Merlin. Where have you been?" Fred replied relieved

"I told you I was going to go into Zonko's hell I even asked if you wanted to go but you said no,."

"Oh well I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Why are you so glad to see me?" George asked

"Well. Uhh err" Fred said uneasily

"Fred was just telling us why he had lee ask me out for him when he is so good around the ladies.".

"Oh well hell I could answer that for you Angelina"

"Oh really, Well do tell George"

"George" Fred warned

"No Fred I'm going to give the lady what she wants

"Yea Fred Let George tell Angelina" Lee smirked

"Well Angelina it's like this, Fred felt something for you that he hadn't felt for any other girl. And since Fred felt that way for you he was scared of rejection."

"Aww really Fred?"

"Really Really" Fred replied a little red in the face.

"Well George now that that's settled why don't you tell us why you won't tell Katie how you feel." Alicia asked.

This stopped George dead in his tracks

"Which one of you bloody told them?" George said Angrily

"Now George that doesn't matter, what matters is that you tell Katie how you feel." Angelina replied

"Angelina you don't understand I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't feel the same way about me"

"How do you know she doesn't?" Alicia asked

"How do you know she does?" George asked

"Because she told us." The girls exclaimed.

"You mean that, that she , she." George said tongue tied

"Yes George she told us." Angelina said

"Well then I guess I should tell her then shouldn't I?" George asked wearily

"You mean your gonna talk to her?"

"Well yes I suppose"

"See and you guys said he would just clam up and not talk to her." Alicia said

"Well…" Fred and Lee said

"You what!?"

The five of them made there way into the Three Broomsticks and found Katie over in a corner sipping on a Butterbeer.

"Hey guys!" Katie exclaimed

"Hey Katie!" The group exclaimed

"Hey Katie do you want to go for a walk?" George asked.

"Umm Sure" Katie replied

"Good Luck Bro." Fred whispered in his ear.

George and Katie walked out the door and started heading down the road of hogsmead however, back in the Three broomsticks

"Hey Fred."

"What Lee?"

"What do you say we follow?"

"Lets go." Fred exclaimed.

"We'll be back ladies" Lee said

"Okay" The girls exclaimed

Down the street George and Katie were talking in private well so they thought.

"So Uhh exams are coming up soon." George said uneasily

"Yea real soon" Katie replied.

"Yea uh say Katie."

"Yea George?"

"Um listen you see there's this girl and I sort-of well fancy her and I don't exactly know how to tell her so how would you want to be told if someone fancied you but didn't know how to tell you?"

"Well um I guess I would just like him to come out and tell me how he feels cause truth is I might fancy him to."

"Okay thanks Katie"

"Sure thing George"

"Oh yea Katie"

"Yea?"

"You see the girl that I fancy I can't stop thinking about her. She's in my dreams and I think about her day and night. And I don't think I can go another day knowing that she's out there and knowing that she could be mine oh and Katie that girl is you"

"Really?" Katie said dumbfounded

"Really, Really"

"Well it's about time!" Said a voice from thin air

"Fred what in the hell are you doing?"

"Oh just seeing if you could handle yourself around the lovely Katie Bell" Said Fred coming from behind a dumpster."

"Oh and did you come by yourself?"

"Not exactly" Said Lee coming around to join Fred.

"Well Fred at least I wasn't afraid to ask the girl myself" George said mockingly

""Shut it George!"

End of Flashback

"Yea I remember that George just came right out and told me how he felt while Fred had Lee Tell Angelina.."

"Hey you know I feel really stupid for doing that but you know it was the only way I could do it so Lets just Leave Fred alone ok" Fred replied.

"Oh were sorry Fred bit it is pretty funny" Angelina said.

"Yea hey speaking of pick on Fred I can remember when Fred was going to propose to you Angelina" George said

"Oh really?" Angelina giggled

"Really, Lets see now"

Flashback

_Fred Weasley paced around his brother and Sister-in-laws apartment nervous about his date with Angelina._

_"George what am I going to do?"_

_"Umm I think your going to propose to Angelina Fred" George replied for the hundredth time that afternoon._

_"I know that George but, I mean what if she says no?" Fred said worriedly_

_"Fred for the Hundredth time She Is NOT going to say No so STOP thinking she will!" George yelled._

_"Yea your right George" Fred replied_

_"Of course I'm right."_

_"it's just"_

_"What is it Fred?" George asked_

_"It's just I love her so much I can't even begin to explain it and I know I cant live the rest of my life without her and I just don't want to do something stupid to where she says no."_

_"Fred" George said moving over towards his brother and putting an arm around his brother_

_"Look Fred I know you love her I mean I felt the same way when I proposed to Katie and you know look everything turned out fine and I know she loves you and if I know you she wont say no" George said._

_"Thanks George" Fred said_

_"Hey what's a Brother for, a twin brother I might add." George grinned_

_"You know I don't know really"_

_George then smacked Fred across the head._

_"Hey!" Fred exclaimed_

_"That's what a brothers for" George said laughing_

_"Gee thanks"_

_"Don't mention it."_

_Later that night Fred and Angelina walked into her apartment and sat in the living room._

_"Better do it now and get it over with." Fred thought_

_" Hey Angel."_

_"Hey Fred."_

_"You know I love you right?"_

_"I think I do"_

_"Well Angelina Johnson how does Angelina Weasley sound?" Fred then dropped onto one knee and opened up a beautiful Diamond ring_

_"Fred"_

_"Yes?" Fred said worriedly_

_"Mrs. Angelina Weasley sounds very nice." Angelina said with a smile._

_"Angel?"_

_"What?"_

_"You've made me the happiest man ever!" Fred said and then kissed his Fiancé_.

End of Flashback

"Yea those were good times" Fred said

"Indeed they were". George said

Fred and Angelina spent the rest of the night at George and Katie's and talked about some more good times and bad. After much more laughter and tears Fred and Angelina headed home.


End file.
